


Too Many

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a>here</a></p><p>An alternative first meetinng between Kendra, Giles, Buffy and Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many

Kendra's haughty expression made Buffy catch Giles's attention and roll her eyes. Giles frowned at her, just a flash of crinkles in his brow, then smiled at Kendra.  
"Well I never. Uh, welcome. I suppose we can't have too many slayers around Sunnydale. It is a Hellmouth, after all. Has your watcher–"  
"M' watcher called with all the necessary arrangements. I'm the slayer now. I know m' job."

Kendra, having said her piece, kept her peace.  
"Well!" Giles attempted another smile. Buffy thought he looked weird. "Well. Um. You can train with Buffy! Buffy? Won't it be nice to have a sparring partner who can keep up?"  
Buffy rolled her eyes so dramatically that Giles wondered if the groan she made actually came from her eyeballs swivelling in their sockets. He stifled a snort at the idea.

Willow almost bounced into the library.  
"Hey Giles, Hey Buff, Hey! New person!"  
Kendra ignored Willow's nervous wave, greeting her with a tiny incline of her regal head.  
"I am Kendra the vampire slayer. Excuse me, I have no time for idle chatter. I must train with Buffy."  
"Oh?" Willow's face lit up. "Can I watch?"


End file.
